Something Latin
by FallingMirrors
Summary: Ciel is bored of his lessons and Sebastian decides to remedy this. Shounen-ai Sebby/Ciel.


Here's a cute little comedy romance I did on Ciel and Sebby. ^-^ Hope you like it.

Shounen-ai. Kissing only. Sebby/Ciel.

I think that the song The Remedy by Jason Mraz kind of suits this one quite well. 3

Allons-y!

_~Something Latin~_

Ciel Phantomhive glowered up at the imbecile he called a butler. Said butler Sebastian was currently sighing, resting his fingertips against his temple and his eyebrows slid into an expression of exasperation.

"Ah, young master," he said with a deep sigh that made Ciel want to throttle him. "Your lack of understanding for some of this material really does disappoint me."

"I don't feel up to it today," Ciel replied with a scowl, clenching his fist on top of the fine mahogany desk. "This is pointless."

Sebastian once again sighed deeply, causing the young Earl to grind his teeth in vexation. The sun beamed through the window and settled on his hair, bringing out a shade close to a coppery red from the coal black. Why did he have to be so damned _handsome? _Sebastian pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with one gloved finger. "It's Latin, bocchan. Any young man of aristocracy should be able to-"

"I really don't care," Ciel cut him off. "Save your tedious lectures for the ears of servants, not your master, Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian said with a smile which, to the eyes of a human, did not appear forced in the slightest, even though that was precisely what it was. "Now, if you would translate these phrases." He pushed a small piece of paper across the desk to the Earl.

With a completely straight face, Ciel scrawled across the page before pushing it back towards Sebastian. Sebastian took the paper and if the Earl had have known better, he would have said that he saw Sebastian twitch slightly when he had seen what the young noble had written on the page.

_Something Latin._

_Something Latin._

_Something Latin... _

Was written in fine handwriting the whole way down the page.

"Ah, bocchan," Sebastian emitted a lingering sigh. "You certainly do not like your lessons, do you?"

"No. I find them insufferably dull. As you know, Sebastian."

"Hmm, dull, indeed?" the butler murmured, leaning across the desk until he was closer to Ciel's face.

"...Yes," the Earl answered, uncertainly written clearly across his features. Sebastian's face was now very close to him. Too close. And he wasn't quite sure what he made of it.

"Then, bocchan, perhaps I could help to make your lessons a little more interesting."

"W-Well, I... what do you mean?"

"Just a simple yes or no answer, bocchan."

"Well then, yes, Sebastian." The Earl's brow was furrowed and he was as of yet completely unaware as to what his butler was talking about, but anything to break the insufferable boredom.

Sebastian moved forward so that he closed the remaining space left between them and gently pressed his lips to the Earl's. Ciel's eyes widened in surprise and he gasped slightly. Sebastian smiled and deepened the kiss. The butler moved one gloved hand up, touching the back of his young master's head and holding the boy's face to him. Ciel moved his hand up and grasped Sebastian's collar, having gotten over his initial shock.

The young Earl was frozen.

This... this was his butler, for Heaven's sakes!

He should stop, but... he quickly found that the idea of stopping was just as impossible (perhaps even more so) than the idea that this was actually happening.

Ciel shivered and clung to the demon.

It seemed that a lifetime had passed, though at the same time it seemed too soon, when Sebastian finally pulled back.

"S-Sebastian!" the Earl exclaimed.

"Young master," Sebastian responded almost innocently.

Ciel stared at him, his one visible, bright blue eye shining in surprise. Sebastian was his butler, not a love interest! The sooner he realised that, perhaps, the better. Not only was he a servant, but he was a male! A male _demon_, even.

"What... what are you doing?" the boy gasped.

"I am making young master's lessons more enjoyable, just as I said I would," Sebastian replied casually. Ciel imagined that if this hadn't been such an intimate moment, his valet would have performed his signature little movement of resting his hand over his chest and giving a small bow.

Ciel was blushing, leaning back from Sebastian in his grand armchair.

"Did you not like it, bocchan?" Sebastian inquired, the shadow of a smirk flickering across his features.

"I-I..." the young noble stammered, before deciding to cut out the talk and leaning across the desk himself to touch Sebastian's lips with his own.

"Oh my, bocchan," the butler smirked against his master's lips with a soft purr to his voice.

"Shut up," Ciel mumbled, his cheeks still burning, but he made no attempt to pull away.

Sebastian broke the kiss.

"Well, Sebastian," Ciel said, slightly flustered. He tugged at the ribbon tied neatly around his neck as though it was strangling him. "I... I expect you to prepare such interesting lessons in the future."

Sebastian smirked. "Yes, my Lord." He leant across the desk to plant a kiss on his master's flushed cheek.

The sheet of Latin fluttered to the floor, long forgotten.

_~END~_


End file.
